Dragons for help
by Izumi G
Summary: Natsu - onisama... porfavor... ayudame... Parejas: NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, otras ;D
1. Chapter 1

Hello~~ ! Izumi~desu (?)

Aqui les traigo mi primer Fic de Fairy tail serie que me encanta! y se esta poniendo cada vez mejor! waaah *O* ! ya ya me salgo

1º Soy yaoista este es mi primer fic no-yaoi asi que no como saldra

2º Al ser yaoista es posible que ponga por ahi una pareja BL no con los personajes, no estoy segura ahi vere cuando avance la historia

3º Fairy tail no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera jujujuju~~ !

En fin lean y disfruten ;D

* * *

Era una noche estrellada en la ciudad de magnolia, como casi todas las noche Lucy miraba al cielo recordando a su madre, cuando dos estrellas fugases cayeron en trayectoria a afueras de la ciudad para luego estrellarse causando un gran temblor.

Curiosa decidió investigar, agarro un chaleco y se encamino, ya afueras de la ciudad se dio cuenta que no era la única que lo había visto, Natsu, Happy y Gray se encontraban en el lugar

- ¡Chicos! – Corrió hacia ellos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

- Posiblemente lo mismo que tu… - dijo Gray mirando hacia el bosque – vamos, no debe estar muy lejos

Se dirigieron hacia las profundidades del bosque alumbrados únicamente con el fuego de Natsu, que por alguna razón se veía más serio de lo normal, al entrarse más al bosque escucharon un sonido desgarrador.

- KYAAA!

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – Pregunto el mago de Hielo tapándose los oídos – aaargh, es horrible

- no… no puede ser – Natsu sin avisar se fue corriendo en dirección al sonido, siendo después seguido por los otros

- Natsu ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lucy detrás de él – ¿Por qué corres?

- Ese sonido, es el rugido de un Dragón – dijo alterado –

Al llegar al lugar en vez de esperar ver a una imponente criatura se encontraron una chica de cabello rojizo con ojos de tonalidades anaranjadas y rojas al parecer menor a él se veía de unos 17 años, 3 años menor a él (_en esta historia Natsu tiene 20 años_), pero lo más importante es que estaba desnuda.

- OYE! – se acerco Natsu, si nuestro mago de fuego no tomo en cuenta ese detalle – dime donde esta! Donde está el Dragón! – cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la chica alguien se interpuso, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, en apariencia de unos 18 años, este estaba cubierto con una capa café

-No te le acerques – dijo amenazante el joven – te atreves a tocarla y te matare

- ¡ja! Tu y cuantos más –pero antes de que esto pasara a mayores Lucy abrazo a Natsu por la espalda haciendo que este se paralizara

- Natsu detente, no generes más conflictos – dijo Lucy sin ver la cara de este – Por favor…

- Cálmate flamita no hemos venido a pelear – Gray recién los había alcanzo ya que se había quedado a ayudar a Happy quien se había atorado en un árbol –

- A-Aye!

- Izumi, toma ponte esto – el chico los había ignorado para irse con la joven y colocarte por encima una capa – tenemos que irnos y encontrarlo

Antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta ambos habían desaparecido del lugar así que se todos se fueron a sus casas a dormir ya era muy tarde y pronto saldrían a una misión , Natsu fue el único que siguió buscando después, hasta que Lucy se lo llevo a rastras.

Al día siguiente el maestro estaba dando un anuncio

- Chicos hoy se unen dos nuevos integrantes a nuestro gremio – el maestro se veía serio, más de lo normal – los presento – entonces para sorpresa eran las personas de la noche anterior- ella es Izumi y el Dimitri espero que sean buenos con ellos – dijo para luego retirarse él y mira.

En el momento en que se retiraron todos los del gremio rodearon a los nuevos con preguntas típicas como "¿y de donde son?, ¿son novios?, ¿Qué magia usan?" y por ahí se escucho "tendrías una cita conmigo?"

- Ehm… chicos los están asustando – dijo Lucy al ver la cara de trauma de los nuevos – denle espacio luego contestaran sus preguntas – ella se les acerco y estiro la mano sonriendo – hola mi nombre es Lucy, un gusto

- Ehmm… gracias… Soy Izumi un placer y el es Dimitri – dijo estrechando la mano de Lucy, cuando Dimitri y ella estrecharon las manos Lucy sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo – espero que nos llevemos bien – termino de decir la pelirroja.

- También lo espero, vengan les presentare a los otros – ambos la siguieron hasta encontrarse con Natsu y los demás – bueno ellos son Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray y Juvia – dijo señalándolos a cada uno a los que todos respondieron con un "hola", luego de eso todos empezaron a conversar animadamente sobre la siguiente misión e invitaron a los dos nuevos a que los acompañaran a lo que ellos aceptaron y así paso el día, habían decidido hacer la fiesta de bienvenida para luego de la misión así estarían todos ya que varios se habían ido de misión.

Luego ya de noche todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivas casas, en eso Izumi con Dimitri cuando de repente Natsu los sale persiguiendo.

- Oigan! Esperen! Necesito hablar con ustedes

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y lo encararon - ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

-¿Por qué ustedes huelen Dragón? – dijo seriamente - ¿Ustedes saben donde esta Igneel cierto? – en eso la toma de los hombros – Díganmelo!

- No sé de lo que estás hablando, a que te refieres con que olemos a dragón … en mi vida he visto uno – decía atropelladamente Izumi – ohm bueno si eso es todo nos retiramos te vemos mañana adiós – y sin dejar que Natsu dijera algo se fueron rápidamente

- hmm ellos son raros – dijo para luego irse a su casa

Después de despistar a Natsu ambos se fueron a su casa una pequeña cabaña en el bosque cerca de la ciudad, esta era pequeña y lucia vieja con telarañas en todas partes, ventanas rotas y la puerta colgando.

Dentro solo había una pequeña cocina y un refrigerador, al fondo había una cama pequeña de no más de una plaza, paredes de madera con la pintura desgastada.

- Llegamos… enserio no había otro lugar? Esto es un pocilga – alegaba ella sacándose sus ropas quedando solo en ropa interior

- Bueno si nos hacemos notar muchos nos encontraran… y aun no podemos enfrentarlos, no hasta que controles tus poderes – dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa y quedar en calzoncillos – de todas formas ya vámonos a dormir

Ambos se acostaron en la diminuta cama para luego llegar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Lucy, esta luchaba con sacar a su molesto amigo de su cama

- Natsu sal de aquí! Esta es MI casa y esa es MI cama! – Gritaba la rubia mientras empujaba a peli rosa de la cama

- hmm vamos Lucy solo por esta noche – dijo somnoliento mientras forzaba a la maga estelar a acostarse con él – por favor – y con eso basto para que ella se rindiera y durmiera con él, y así se fue el día en Magnolia

Al día siguiente cuando Natsu abría los ojos Lucy ya no se encontraba a su lado, preocupado se levanto apresurado

- Lucy! LUCY! Donde estas?

- Natsu? Vaya despertaste… - Apareció de la cocina vistiendo un delantal rojo – ara* …

- Lucy! – Natsu fue a sus brazos como si hubiesen pasados siglos sin verla, ella como era de esperarse se paralizo ante el contacto, sonrojándose instantáneamente – ( :C ) ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

- Natsu… trate de despertarte más de 50 veces! Además tenia hambre… - suavemente se solto de los brasos de su compañero – vamos hice el desayuno aparte, recuerda hoy tenemos una misión espero que no se te haya olvidado ( ¬¬ )

- No… ( -.- ) no lo olvide – Luego de un agitado desayuno, si agitado con platos volando, comida en las paredes y techo, y finalmente un Natsu con un ojo morado… quieres saber que paso? … les digo que no, no quieren saberlo… créanme… esa cocina nunca volverá a ser lo que fue, no sin antes una reconstrucción completa, en fin, ambos se dirigieron al gremio donde los esperaban Erza, Gray, Happy y ambos nuevos Izumi y Dimitri.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero comentarios, criticas, felicitacion, etc

El prox cap imagino, espero, no se, saldra la proxima semana o eso creo xD no soy muy constante en eso pero juro que lo terminare ! lo juuuurooooo! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mina~~~!

primero que todo queria recordarles no soy muy regular en cuanto a capitulos gomen~  
En este cap a lo mejor no veremos tanto de NaLu pero lo recompensare en el prox ;D  
que lo disfruten ;B

* * *

Ya en el tren como era costumbre Natsu se enfermo con solo poner un pie dentro pero poco después quienes también por extraña razón se enfermaron fueron los recién llegados, Izumi y Dimitri.

- Vaya~, veo que tampoco son buenos en esto como la flamita de allá~~ - se burlaba Gray a costa de sus amigos - jajaja~~ mira flamita no estas no eres el único perdedor en marearse en un transporte jajajaja ~~

- Ca-ca-cállate! – con esfuerzo alcanzaron a decir los 3, para luego vomitar

- Qué asco! xD – El mago de hielo siguió haciendo bullying a los enfermos un buen rato, les ponía sobrenombres como "El trió vomitivo", "los magos vomitones", "un vomito tres personas" (no tengo imaginación para ser mala xD), etc… esto fue hasta que cierta maga peli roja lo noqueo de un solo golpe.

Llegada la noche los tres seguían en pésimas condiciones, Dimitri se había recostado en las faldas de Izumi quien no por eso se encontraba en mejores condiciones, Lucy los miraba de lejos y luego Natsu intercalada mente, luego de un rato lenta y silenciosamente se encontró al lado de su amigo y vigilando que nadie la mirara acomodo la cabeza de Natsu en sus piernas.

- Qué… Qué haces? – pudo decir con dificultad el mago de fuego para luego dormirse, el olor y el calor del cuerpo de Lucy lo habían relajado lo suficiente para dormirse, no sabía porque pero la esencia de ella lo calmo bueno luego lo pensaría por ahora solo se dedicaría a descansar, se acomodo en las piernas de la maga estelar y se durmió, dejando a una muy sonrojada Lucy.

La misión había sido fácil, solo era atrapar a algunos ladrones del pueblo, se suponía que no habrían destrozos, nada de qué preocuparse… JA! Ya quisieran, destrozaron la mitad del pueblo en el proceso con algunos heridos y sin ninguna gran recompensa ni la mitad de la renta de Lucy.

Izumi y Dimitri no habían utilizado magia es mas casi nadie la utilizo para detener a los ladrones solo para destrozar el lugar.

Después de terminar la misión y volver a magnolia, Gray y Lucy se excusaron que tenían asuntos que atender, y que era urgente.

- Lo siento Natsu pero no puedes venir – El mago de fuego aun alegaba de que porque no podía ir el también – es importante…

- Lucy~~ onegai~~ - puso ojos de cachorro esperanzado de convencer a la rubia

- Esta vez no – dijo acariciando su cabeza – te lo recompensare luego ;D

- Vamos Lucy, se nos hace tarde – Gray la tomo del brazo y se la llevo ya un poco más lejos de los demás susurro – nee~ Lucy lo último que dijiste sonó muy pervertido, no sabía que eras ESA clase de amiga con él

- Q-Qué?...! estás loco como se te ocurre – dijo sonrojada – Grau no ecchi! (Gray pervertido)

- jajajaja ya, ya es una broma jajaajaj – dijo sobándole la cabeza – pareces una niña así

- hmmp! No es gracioso – haciendo un puchero – vamos o se nos hará tarde!

- cierto!

Por otro lado un mago de fuego no veía esa escena con buenos ojos - Natsu~ - "_Que se cree" –"¿Qué se cree ese Gray llevándose así a Lucy"-_ Natsu…_-"Además yo estaba hablando con ella primero"-"Y lo peor porque Lucy se sonrojo que le habrá dicho" –_Natsu!.._ -"Hmm… bueno luego lo pensare ahora no estoy de humor hmmp!"_- NATSU! – un golpe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, realidad donde tanto Izumi como Dimitri reían a carcajadas y una Erza lo miraba de forma que no le gustaba - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con miedo Natsu.

- Natsu… puede que creas que lo hayas pensado ù.ú pero aquí todos lo escuchamos!, lo gritaste todo idiota! – gritaba la peli roja con una venita marcada en la cara.

- ugh… ehmm… bueno… chao! – y así salió huyendo.

- cobarde…

Llegada la tarde encargaron a Gray que llevara a los nuevos a dar un tour a la ciudad para conocerla, bueno esto era solo una distracción para preparar la fiesta de bienvenida, Natsu luego de llegar al gremio se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaban todos decorando.

- Natsu! Por aquí – la rubia lo llamaba de donde estaba colocando los adornos en pared

- Lucy que es todo esto

- lo siento Natsu pero Erza me obligo a no decirte nada… no eres muy bueno guardando secretos xD

- Hey! … espera… entonces cuando Gray y tú se fueron….

- Si fuimos a comprar las cosas que faltaban

- Nada…más? – pregunto con cierto toque de ansiedad en su voz

- Hmm….? – la despistada chica estaba más preocupada de las decoraciones de lo que su amigo le hablaba

- Quiero decir no hicieron nada más? – ok… ahora si se le notaba la ansiedad

- Nop… nada más – contesto extraña - A que viene la pregunta estas raro

- No nada! – y huyo…. De nuevo

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Natsu? está más raro que de costumbre

- Déjalo está en esa época… - dijo picara Erza

- esa… época? …

- sip esa época – afirmo Levy por otro lado – jejeje jamás pensé que a Natsu también le llegaría

- si una gran sorpresa

- DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HABLANDO!

- ya pronto lo sabras – dijeron unisonoro

- ok…

Mientras tanto afuera de la ciudad de divisaban dos hombre, uno rubio de cabellera larga hasta la cintura, y de ojos oscuros, el otro de cabellera corta y negra, de mismo color de ojos que el otro con los ojos rasgados

- Este olor… un Dragón o no? Ni-sama… - Pregunto joven pelicorto – vamos por él! Puede que sea ella!

- no… aun no… si es ella tenemos que esperar un poco… - aun habían cosas que investigar, si era el dragón que buscaban derrotarlo no iba a ser nada fácil y más si va acompañada del dragón de las estrellas…

Ya entrada la noche Gray se encargo de llevar a los nuevos, vuelta al gremio para su fiesta de bienvenida, cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba a oscuras sin ningún rastro de gente ahí.

-SORPRESA! – gritaron todos y apareciendo por todas partes, esa noche disfrutaron como nunca, como siempre echando todo por la ventana haciendo saber al mundo porque eran el gremio mas ruidoso de todo Fiore.

En los siguientes día tanto Izumi como Dimitri acompañaban a trabajos al grupo de Natsu, desde su llegada ya haba pasado un mes, se había ido tranquilo ese mes, y ya era tiempo de otro trabajo eligieron uno "fácil" buscar un collar en un pueblo llamado "Gadir".

* * *

En el prox Cap

Natsu por fin sabra que siente?  
Lucy descubrira que no es solo amistad lo que espera de Natsu?  
Descubrira Lucy que tan ardiente puede ser un mago de fuego?  
Revelacion y mucho más en el prox cap ;D


End file.
